The SetUp
by WildClover27
Summary: A stand alone.  Do not try to fit it in with any of the series I am writing.  It won't fit.  Garrison is dead.  Terry is in a coma.  The cons are sent back to prison.  Is there any hope for the group?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like it."

Lt. Craig Garrison looked at his second with frustration. The Italian confidence man was glaring at him. They were sitting in a car across the street from an abandoned three story brick warehouse.

"I don't like it either, Actor," said Garrison wearily, "but those are our orders."

"And who came up with this scheme, Col. Yates?" continued the con man. "Why so specific? They have never told us who has to make the contact before. They tell us where to meet the contact and leave the planning to you and I. Why the sudden change?"

Craig shook his head. "I can't answer that either. All I know is this is what we've been ordered to do and this is what we are going to do."

"I think this is a trap," persisted Actor.

"That makes two of us," drawled Chief from behind the wheel.

"Actor, give it a rest," said Garrison.

Actor was like a dog worrying a bone. "If you insist on going through with this, leave Teresa out of it."

"He can't." said Terry. "The contact is specifically looking for a blond man and a woman."

"Hey, Actor can make Goniff into a pretty good lookin' broad," offered Casino.

"Gee thanks," quipped Goniff. "For Terry I'll do it, Mate."

Terry grinned and reached over the back of the seat in front of her to squeeze the Englishman's shoulder. "Thanks, Goniff, but you don't speak the language."

"Enough," said Garrison, allowing some irritation in his voice. "We're doing it and it's time to go now."

With a last scan of the deserted street, Garrison and his sister got out of the car and hurried across to duck into the shadows of the bombed out building next to their target. They waited, listening and watching. There were no sounds and no movement.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Terry, "and I don't have their instincts."

"I know," replied Craig. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They slipped down an alley, leapfrogging and covering each other's backs. There was little light and lots of trash and broken brick to stumble over. Halfway down was a door standing ajar.

"Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly," whispered Terry cynically.

"Quiet," hissed her brother.

They slipped inside and stopped again to listen. Craig pulled a small torch from his pocket and held it with his left hand covering the lens, fingers parted just enough to let out a small beam of light. They continued on to a large room with a set of stairs going up to the second floor. Garrison went first, slow and cautious, followed by Terry. The second floor was as empty as the first. They advanced up to the third floor.

The silence was deafening. The cavernous room held several metal barrels scattered around a wooden table. Craig motioned Terry to the left and he took the right. They moved slowly round the barrels. There was liquid on one of them. Terry dipped a finger in it and held it to her nose.

"Petrol," she hissed to her brother.

Garrison walked up to the table. There was something sitting on it. He took a closer look and saw the timer. Thirty . . . twenty-nine . . .

"Bomb!" he shouted. "Run!"

They raced to the stairs. Garrison herded his sister down ahead of him. They made it to the second floor and around to the stairs. Terry was running down as fast as she could. She could hear Craig following her. Reaching the bottom, she glanced back at her brother partway up behind her. It threw the count she was doing in her head off. She sprinted for the door. For a brief moment, she thought they were going to make it. The explosion was the last thing she heard. She never felt the force from the bomb toss her like a rag doll out the door and across the alley to slam five feet up the brick wall of the adjacent building.

The men in the car stared in shock and disbelief as the building blew out and fire lit the street with a flickering orange glow. Forgetting caution, the men leapt out of the car and tore across to the alley. There were piles of burning rubble and brick all over the already littered alley. Eyes searching and hands pushing aside hot metal and mortar, they moved toward where the door used to be.

It was Chief who spotted the crumpled body. He threw brick and a piece of the door jamb off of the girl. Her clothes were in shreds and covered in blood. She was motionless. A pool of blood was forming under her head. Chief tried to feel for a pulse but wasn't sure if he felt one or if it was his imagination.

"Actor!"

The Italian looked up at the panic in the younger man's voice. The three men converged on the spot. Actor shoved his way through to drop to one knee beside Terry. He felt a faint pulse in her throat. Taking charge, he looked at the others. "I have her. Find the Warden. We don't have much time." He turned his attention to the woman. Blood was flowing freely from a laceration on the back of her head. She was completely unconscious. Fighting the panic that wanted to take over, he carefully felt her skull. There did not seem to be any depressions, but that did not mean her skull was not fractured. He pulled out his big linen handkerchief and held it to the wound with one hand, the other feeling along her limbs and back. Her left wrist was swollen and possibly broken. He wasn't sure about the condition of her spine.

The other three men covered the rest of the alley. There was no sign of the lieutenant. They met in the middle of the alley and looked at the burning building. The heat hit them like a wall.

"If he's in there, he ain't comin' out," said Casino grimly.

Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance, coming closer. Having no way to stabilize her spine and having an urgent need to get away from the area, Actor lifted Terry in his arms.

"Come!" he called out. "We have to get out of here."

"What about the Warden?" protested Chief.

Actor looked at the burning building. "If he is in there, there is nothing we can do for him. Teresa is alive, but barely. We have to get her to medical attention. Come on!"

All of them hating the idea of leaving Garrison behind, if there was anything left of him, they hurried to the car. Terry was laid on the back seat. Goniff and Casino sat on the floor behind the front seat and piled their coats on the injured woman. Chief drove and Actor navigated. They made it out of the city without being stopped.

The sun was starting to color the clouds a bright pink when Actor instructed Chief to pull to the side of the road. He got out and opened the door by Terry's head. The blood soaked cloth at the back of her head was starting to turn a dark brown. The bleeding had stopped or at least slowed down. The woman was still deeply unconscious.

Actor pulled the map from under his shirt and spread it on the hood of the car. He frowned and studied it carefully.

"What are we gonna do, just leave the Warden?" demanded Casino. He was more frustrated than angry. "Come on, Actor, we can't just leave him there!"

Actor straightened and fixed an angry glare at the safecracker. "Casino, shut up! I can't think over your mouth. There is nothing we can do for the Warden now. Our priority is trying to keep Teresa alive. Now be quiet and let me work this out!"

Casino wanted to come back at Actor, but he knew that wouldn't help Terry any. And the Italian was right. There wasn't anything they could do for Garrison except pray for his soul and hope it had been a quick death.

Actor looked back at the map. He motioned Chief over and pointed to a village. "We have to turn here and go to this village. We can get help to get out there."

"That ain't the way the Warden showed me we were goin'," objected the Indian.

Actor took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "We were set up," he said, "by the Army. They will expect us to make for the sub. We will instead choose a different way out."

"How?" asked Goniff.

"With help from the underground."

"You can contact them?" asked Chief uncertainly.

"Yes."

GGGGG

The three men in the car watched Actor through the window of the bakery shop. He seemed to be his suave persuasive self. They didn't remember ever being in this village before and wondered how the con man knew where to contact the resistance. The Italian came out of the shop with a long loaf of bread under his arm. He got back into the front seat.

"Go down two blocks and turn right. There will be an alley on your left. Take it to the end. There will be a doctor's office there," Actor instructed Chief.

The doctor was waiting for them. They carefully pulled Terry from the backseat and Actor carried her into the house. She was placed on an exam table and the doctor and Actor were able to examine her more closely than the con man could previously. Her head was sutured and bandaged and the left wrist was splinted. She had still not regained consciousness.

An hour later, a hearse pulled up to the back door. Terry was placed on a stretcher and slid into the back. The four men climbed in and sat on either side of her. It was a long drive to the coast and a waiting fishing boat.

It was a somber group on the boat back to England. Terry was placed inside the cabin with Actor in constant attendance. The others took turns coming in to check on the girl. It didn't seem real that Garrison was dead. And just looking at Terry, the men had doubts that she would survive.

An ambulance was waiting at the dock for them. Actor remained glued to Terry's side and climbed in the back as she was loaded.

Casino shook his head. "How the hell did he pull this one off?" he asked in amazement.

"That musta been some underground contact he made," said Chief.

Goniff looked at the other two. "Ole Actor's pulled off some bloomin' big cons before, but 'e musta passed 'imself off as the bloody prime minister or something."

They all climbed into the back of the ambulance. With sirens blaring, they made good time from the coast to the hospital in London. Another surprise for the men was when Actor checked her in as Teresa Mancini, not Garrison.

Actor was pushed out into the waiting room with the men while the hospital staff took over Terry. He was not happy to be parted from the woman, but could do nothing about it. It gave the cons an opportunity to question their new leader.

"What kind of a con are you pullin,?" asked Casino. "Why Mancini?"

"To give us as much time as possible before Col. Yates discovers we are back," said Actor.

"You think Yates set us up?" asked Chief.

"Don't you?" tossed back the con man.

Casino was getting angry again. "We ain't gonna let him get away with this are we? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" shot back Actor in frustration. The others fell silent and watched him. "First things first. Chief, call Christine. Do not tell her anything about the Warden. Just tell her to come here. We need someone on our side. I am going to call Major Richards. He won't do anything for us, but he might for Teresa."

While Chief called Chris from a pay phone, Actor took Goniff and went to find another one. Actor looked at the little pickpocket. "You do a reasonably good impression of the Warden. I will place the call. All you have to do is tell the person on the other end you wish to speak with Major Richards on urgent business and that you are Lt. Garrison. And do it in Garrison's voice."

The Englishman looked at the con man nervously. "I don't know, Actor . . ."

"You can do it," said Actor in a calming voice. He placed the call. Goniff pretended to be Garrison and gave the phone to Actor.

A few minutes later, Major Richards came on the line. "Garrison? What is so urgent?"

"This is Actor, Major," said the Italian. "Please, Sir, listen to me. We are at the London General Hospital. The Lieutenant is dead. Teresa is in critical condition in a coma with a head injury. We were set up, probably by someone higher up than you. We need your help. If you do not wish to help us, then please do it for Teresa and the Lieutenant. Come talk with us, then decide what you wish to do."

Richards was stunned by what he heard. He tried to digest it. "Garrison's dead you say? And you think it was an army officer who planned this?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Actor. "If you would just please come and hear us out, Sir."

There was a silence on the other end. "I think I would like to hear this. I will be there shortly."

"Thank you," said Actor.

Terry was placed in a private room. X-rays had revealed a minor skull fracture at the back of her head. Her wrist and several ribs were broken. Her left lung was contused, but that seemed to be the extent of any internal injuries. The life threatening injury was the skull fracture and resultant severe concussion.

Actor sat beside the bed. The adrenalin was wearing off and he was tired. Tired and grieving. The Lieutenant had become like a brother to him. This was the kind of pain he had hoped to never feel again. It was why he had distanced himself from others over his life. Then Teresa had come along and she and her brother had broken through his barriers. Actor lay his hand atop hers, willing a response that was not going to come. He heard rapid boot heels clicking up the hall. It brought him from his reverie. This was going to be particularly painful.

Actor rose as Chief let Christine into the room. The Indian stayed by the door. Chris looked at the haggard face of the con man and flashed to the figure on the bed. She skirted around the big man and stood looking at her sister. She reached tentative fingers out to touch Terry's shoulder. There was no reaction.

Actor stood behind her and quietly gave a clinical rundown of the woman's injuries. Chris turned to him finally.

"How? What happened?"

"We think it was a bomb. We think it was a set up designed to kill both of them."

Chris was stunned. "Craig? How bad is Craig? Where is he?"

Actor swallowed trying to find the courage and the words to tell her. "He didn't make it, Christine."

The younger sister looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes. She shook her head. "No." Actor did not deny it. "No – o – o . . ." she wailed. She burst into tears. Actor gathered her to him and held her. She sobbed against his chest, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. All he could do was stroke the dark head and try to block the tears that threatened his eyes.

"Actor," came a soft drawl from the doorway.

The Italian turned his head. Chief was holding the door open for Major Richards. The officer was taking in the scene with a still face.

"Chief," said Actor. "Why don't you take Christine to that chapel down the hall where she can have some privacy. I will speak with the major here."

Chief moved around the officer and gently loosened Chris's grip on Actor's shirt. He pulled her to him and guided her out the door. Richards brushed a hand down her shoulder in passing. He assumed this was the younger sister he had never met.

When the door closed, the major walked up to Terry's head. He stood looking down at the woman. The vibrant, cocky, irreverent essence of her was missing. He turned to the oldest con.

"You say Garrison's dead? Do you know that for a fact?"

Actor sighed. "He did not make it out of the building. The fire was too hot for us try to find his body. No one could have survived that. And we had to get Teresa out of there. She was injured beyond my small capabilities."

Richards chewed on his cheek. "Tell me who you think is responsible and why you think this."

Actor sat on the edge of Terry's bed and Richards took the chair. Actor started relaying the information and their suspicions to the officer.


	2. Chapter 2

They took turns sitting with Terry. From their own past experience they did not trust her to be cared for properly in the London hospital. It was a tense waiting game. Even Actor couldn't explain why they had not been placed in the stockade or sent back to prison. With Terry in a coma and Garrison presumed dead, there was nobody in charge of them.

Terry was in some kind of nether land. She was somewhat aware of what was going on, but if she surfaced too far the pain was too great. It was a comfort knowing the guys were with her. She could tell the feel of Casino's slightly rough hand on hers. She knew when Actor was there by the big gentle hands holding hers or stroking her hair. Goniff would sit on the edge of her bed and fidget. It didn't annoy her like it should. Chief's presence was made known by a tentative touch of a finger on the back of her hand and a faint "I'm here, Terry." She could hear the voices, but they seemed shrouded in curtains and far away. There was Casino's mix of Chicago and New York butchered grammar, Goniff's bright Cockney, and Actor's soothing blend of English and Italian.

The only one missing was Craig, her brother whom she loved and fought with. She could not bear to think about what had happened to him. He had to be dead if the guys were with her and not trying to find him. She shut that away, unable to deal with it even in this twilight land.

GGGGG

Chris turned down the hall and came upon a sight that sent terror through her. There was an army colonel in the hall with a number of MPs. The cons were in shackles. Casino was smarting off to the two who were trying to restrain him until Actor told him to stop. Christine ran forward and stopped in front of the officer.

"You get those chains off of them right now!" she demanded.

Colonel Yates looked at her with amused disgust. "You are in no position to give me orders, young lady."

"Well my sister will be when she wakes up," shot back Chris in rage.

Yates laughed. "Your sister is in a coma and not expected to come out of it. Your brother is dead. These men are being returned to the States this afternoon and they will go back to their prisons where they belong."

"No!" Enraged, Christine started toward the colonel.  
"Christine!" Actor's voice cut through to her. Chris stopped and looked at the elegant con man now draped in shackles. "Come here," he coaxed in a softer tone.

Chris walked up to him and put her hands in the cuffed ones that reached out to her. She looked with brimming eyes into Actor's hazel ones.

"It will be all right," he soothed. "We will be fine. You need to take care of your sister. There is nothing you can do for us right now. Take care of Teresa."

Christine shot a daggered look at the colonel and reached up to pull Actor's head down. She kissed his cheek. Then she moved to each of the men in turn and did the same.

"Are we done now?" asked Yates sarcastically. It disgusted him that this young women would kiss these criminals as though they were family or friends.

Chris turned a look of hatred at the man. "Oh we're done for now. This isn't over by any means."

She was forced to move against the wall as the cons were unceremoniously shoved down the hall. She watched them until they disappeared around the corner of the hallway. Tears now spilling over, she turned and hurried into Terry's room. She ran up to her sister and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it hard.

"Terry, you have to wake up," she said urgently. "Terry, that colonel took the guys. They're on their way back to prison. Terry, you have to stop them. Wake up!"

There was no response.

It was another week before Terry surfaced and opened her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but not what. She had to do something, but it was such an effort to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was she was alone. Where were the guys? One of them always stayed with her. Maybe they were on a mission. No, that couldn't be right. She remembered now with pain that Craig was dead. There was no one to lead them.

Christine came in for her afternoon visit and was jubilant that Terry was awake. Green eyes stared into green eyes.

"Where are they?" asked Terry.

"Prison," said Christine with regret.

"Where?" Terry was awash with worry.

Her sister woodenly listed it off. "Actor's in Alcatraz. Casino's in Leavenworth. Chief is in Attica. And Goniff is in Sing-Sing." Chris looked at her sister. "It was that damned Col. Yates."

Terry blinked, fighting the pain in her head and the pain in her heart. "Yates set us up. He killed Craig."

"I know," said Chris sitting on the edge of the bed. "Actor told me. He talked to Major Richards, but I don't know if Richards has done anything. They aren't exactly a high priority."

"Get Dad," said Terry with a tiny bit of her old steel.

"He's on the way. He should be here this evening."

Terry tried to sit up. "We have to get them out of there." The room swam and she collapsed back, head hitting the pillow on the laceration and almost making her pass out again from the pain. She fought to stay conscious. "How long, Chris? How long have they been gone?"

"A week."

Terry's mind did not want to function correctly. She tried to force it, tried to think of a way out this mess. "I need to talk to Dad."

"You think he'll help us?" asked Chris dubiously.

"I don't know, but we have to try."

That night, Will Garrison used his rank to get in to see his daughter at midnight. He was relieved to find her aware of her surroundings and what was going on. Christine had picked him up at the base and was with him. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. Terry grabbed his hand and held it with a fierceness that surprised him.

"Dad, you've got to get them out of prison," said Terry.

Garrison shook his head. "Honey, there's nothing I can do. I've tried. I have people at the War Department working on it."

"There's got to be a way," insisted Terry. "Put me in Craig's place. I'll lead them. Actor and I have done it before. He's good, Dad. Not as wild as Craig with the schemes, but he's good. We can do it."

"No, you can't," said Will gently. "You are not regular army. You cannot lead a team on a permanent basis. You've more than pushed it as it is."

"Then make me regular army."

Garrison shook his head with a wry smile. "It wouldn't help. There is a law that women cannot be sent into combat."

"So what would have to happen to get them out?" asked Terry with desperation.

"Your brother would have to be resurrected from the dead." The elder Garrison looked at his daughter. "I am trying to get another lieutenant to lead them. It's difficult to find someone to buy into this group. And a long time ago, your brother told me he didn't think they would work for anyone else."

Terry closed her eyes. "Where's he buried?" she asked for the first time.

"We will set up a stone at the ranch," said Will, fighting back emotion.

"What?" asked Terry not understanding.

"Honey, there was no body," explained the general. "I spoke to your Actor on the phone when you first got back to England. He said Craig never made it out of the building. He was positive no one could have survived that."

"So they never saw his body?" said Terry slowly.

She looked at Chris. The younger girl knew her sister well and smiled behind their father's back. They were going to Poland.

Terry turned her attention back to Will. "What about Yates?" she asked. "He set us up. I know it. He's been on Craig's back from day one. He was constantly threatening to send 'those hoods' back to prison."

"Why?" questioned Garrison.

"I don't know," said Terry. "It must have been something before I got over here."

"I will have a talk with Major Richards in the morning," said Will. "Actor apparently called him in on this." He patted his daughter on the leg. "You try to get some rest now. Put this out of your mind. I'll be back tomorrow."

He rose and headed for the door. Chris bent down by her sister's ear and said, "And the sun shall rise in the West." She knew it would never leave Terry's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Casmir and Damian poked through the rubble of the brick building that had exploded the night before. They knew if their father found out they were here they would be in much trouble. There were still hot spots from the fire. They hoped to find something they could barter or sell. So far there had been nothing of interest. They poked through the blackened bricks and twisted metal. Damian spotted a cave-like area under a pile of rubble and went to see if there was anything of interest there. What he found was definitely of interest.

There was a man there. He was curled on his side with a piece of steel across his chest, pinning his body in the space. His clothes were tattered and the blond hair was filthy and matted with dried blood. Damian had seen dead bodies before. Under the dirt, this one's skin seemed normal colored if a little pale. The boy looked around and located a three foot piece of pipe. He poked the man on the shoulder. There was no response. He poked the man again for good measure. This time there was a moan.

Damian called to his brother. Ten year old Casmir came to see what he had found. The older boy stared at the blond man. He told his brother they should get someone. The two boys ran for home.

An hour later, they returned with their father and two more men from the underground. The men checked the blond and carefully removed the debris covering him. The man was in sorry shape. Both legs and the right arm were broken. There was a gash on the right side of the man's head with dried clotted blood. He moaned when they moved him, but did not awaken. Though he might have passed for Aryan, they did not think he was German. The man was lifted out of his makeshift prison and carried to a delivery truck. The two men from the underground took him away.

GGGGG

Four weeks after the explosion, Teresa Garrison AKA Mancini checked herself out of the hospital and disappeared. One arm in a cast and having bouts of severe headaches, she nevertheless felt an urgent need to go look for her brother. In this little endeavor, she enlisted the aid of her sister, her younger brother, Kelly, and two of Christine's friends, Dirk and Tinker.

The same fishing boat that had brought Terry to England, now took her back to France. They acquired a truck for transportation and drove until they reached the Polish border. Dirk spoke some Polish and was able to get them all with their forged papers through the checkpoint. They eventually found their way to the city where she and the men had been sent.

Terry sat in the truck and studied the remnants of the brick warehouse. She knew the odds of finding Craig alive were slim to none, but she had to try. Some part of her felt that Craig was alive somewhere. She just did not feel that he was gone. And she was desperate to find some way to get the cons out of prison.

Christine was worried about her sister. Four weeks was too soon to be doing any kind of activity with a skull fracture. The four of them kept a close eye on her. The headaches were no longer blinding, but they were still severe enough to make her nauseous. The famed Garrison bullheadedness was what seemed to keep the older girl going.

Satisfied that the area was deserted, the five left the truck and crossed the street. Tinker took up a watch post in the doorway of the neighboring building. Terry moved down the alley trying to identify where the doorway used to be.

"Found it," said Kelly.

"You sure?" asked Terry.

The young man grimly pointed to the blood stains on the wall opposite the rubble. "I'd guess that would be your blood, Sister."

Terry stared at it for a moment, swallowed, and turned around. "Okay," she said. "Craig was behind me. He would probably have been by the bottom of the stairs."

"What stairs?" asked Dirk.

There were no stairs and only a partial piece of wall. Terry studied the area and realized nothing was recognizable. "I guess spread out and start digging though all this stuff."

The four started sifting through the debris. They found no evidence that Craig had ever been there. They dug around for two hours without luck. A whistle from Tinker alerted them they were about to have company. They all froze as two boys came around the corner. The two groups stared at each other.

Dirk smiled and stepped forward, slowly. He spoke in Polish to them, asking if they were from around here. They were understandably wary. The older boy asked who they were. Dirk told him they were just ordinary people trying to find their missing relative. They thought he might have been caught in the explosion. Dirk went on to describe Craig. The two boys looked at each other, turned and fled.

"Terrific," muttered Terry. "Did we scare them off or are they going to get the Gestapo?" She went back to poking through the rubble.

Twenty minutes later, Tinker whistled again. This time the four hid. They watched as the two boys came back with a dark haired man. Dirk motioned the others to stay hid and stepped slowly into the open. The two men eyed each other. Dirk struck up a conversation with the man, asking about the missing blond man they were looking for. The dialog started slowly and became rapid. Dirk turned with a smile on his face.

"Come on out," he called. "They picked up an injured blond man and took him to a safe house."

"He's alive?" asked Terry hardly daring to believe it.

"Yeah," replied Dirk. "He's hurt pretty bad, but he's alive."

Christine burst into tears and hugged Kelly. Terry grinned and told Dirk to ask the man if he could take them to Craig. Dirk translated and the man nodded.

An hour's journey later brought them to an old house set way back in woods. The house looked like it had been there for many a decade. So did the husband and wife who resided there. They were members of the resistance. Terry was taken up a set of narrow creaky stairs and into a cramped second floor bedroom.

Cautiously, she moved to the head of the bed and looked down on the sleeping face of her brother. Tears threatened to run down her face. Gently she stroked the blond hair around a bandage. There was a splint on the right arm and splints on both legs. His breathing was labored and his color poor, but he was alive.

"Craig?" said Terry softly.

He moved a little in his sleep.  
"Hey, Big Brother?" she said a little louder.

The blue-green eyes opened and he stared at his sister. "Terry? Are you real?"

"I think so," she grinned. "We thought you were dead."

"So did I," he said. He had to stop and give a harsh cough that seemed to hurt his chest.

"Are the guys downstairs?" he asked hopefully.

"No," replied Terry. "They're not here. It's Chris, Kell, Dirk and Tinker."

Craig caught the catch in her voice. He frowned. "Where are the guys? Did something happen to them?"

"They got sent back to the States," Terry hedged.

Craig stared at her with concern. "Prison?"

Terry nodded. "But don't worry. We get you back to England and I'll get them out." She studied his form in the bed. "Do you know what all is wrong with you?"

"I can't understand the language, so I only know what I feel," said Craig. "Both my legs are broken and my right arm. I think I have a concussion. It's hard to think. I can't remember things. Things don't always make sense. There's something wrong with my chest. It hurts and I keep coughing." He turned distraught eyes to her. "Why are the guys back in prison?"

"Our good friend Col. Yates had them sent back. I was kind of out of it at the time."

Craig swore. "I'm going to get that SOB if it's the last thing I do!"

Terry grinned. "We both are, Brother."

Terry went to the top of the stairs and called for her siblings. The younger girl ran up the stairs and dropped on her knees beside her brother's bed.

"Oh, thank God, Craig!" She was crying clutching his good hand.

"Hey, Chris," said Craig weakly with relief.

Terry went back downstairs to start planning with Dirk how to get them back to England. There were tears running down her cheeks too.

Kelly went up when she came down. He stood behind Chris, one hand on her shoulder and grinned down at his big brother.

"You're a mess," he remarked.

"Yeah," agreed Craig. "Is Terry okay?" he asked with concern. "What the hell are the three of you doing here?"

"Terry's not healed yet," said Kelly. "But you know nobody can stop her. She cracked her skull. She should be down for another month. Ain't gonna happen. That's part of the reason we're here, besides we couldn't leave you. And I can guarantee we get you back to England, she's going after the guys."

"We've got to get them out," said Craig with worry. "I let them down."

"You were blown to hell, Brother. How is that letting them down?"

"Actor knew. He knew something was wrong. He tried to stop me. No, I had a mission and I was going to do it."

"Well, maybe next time you oughta listen to him," suggested Kelly. "Seems like a smart man."

"I hope there is a next time," said Craig. "We gotta get the guys back."

Kelly grinned. "I wouldn't worry. Ole mama bear down there is going to defend her cubs. Even if most of those cubs are older than her."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Gen. Garrison found out his daughter had checked herself out of the hospital and disappeared with her two youngest siblings, he got down to work. He wanted to know exactly what orders had been given for the last mission and what this Col. Yates was doing. Will was military minded, but nobody messed with his children. The other item on his agenda was to get Craig's men out of prison. This team was Craig's baby. Will knew his son would not have wanted them returned to prison. He didn't understand the loyalty his son and daughter had to these criminals, but he trusted his children. There had to be a reason and it had to be a damned good one. Then there was the fact the men had brought Terry back to England, knowing they would be imprisoned, instead of seeing her safely with the underground and fleeing. That was reason enough for Garrison to try to free the men.

Will had contacted Maj. Richards and invited him to Christine's flat for a meeting. He opened the door at the knock and confronted the commando major. Richards snapped to attention and saluted. Garrison saluted him back and motioned him to come inside.

"I believe we can forego the formalities, Major," said Will. "Name's Will Garrison."

The major nodded. "Kevin Richards."

"What's your poison, Kevin?" asked Garrison with a grin.

"Bourbon if you have it."

Garrison went to the sideboard and picked up a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He set the glasses on the round dining table and poured a healthy amount of liquor in each. He motioned Richards to have a seat. Both men took seats and took a sip of bourbon before continuing.

"I understand Actor contacted you regarding his belief that Col. James Yates set up my children to be killed on that last mission," broached Will. "Do you think that is a possibility?"

Richards nodded. "Actor's reasoning made a strong case to that effect. I believe it is highly possible." He raised an eyebrow. "Too bad Actor was returned to prison. The man has a keen mind. He would probably have been a big help."

"He was Craig's second," noted Garrison, taking a sip of bourbon.

Richards chewed on a cheek. "Will, there is something we need to get out in the open before we go any farther." Garrison looked at him with caution. "Are you aware there was a mission I sent Craig and the men on that was a set up for his men to be killed as a diversion?"

Garrison nodded. "I read the report. I also heard you have been fairly supportive of them since then."

"They are an interesting lot," said Kevin. "Totally undisciplined without Garrison or Terry in direct contact. But they are very effective."

"Terry keeps them in line?" asked Garrison, not really surprised.

"Oh yes. They apparently will do anything for her."

Will nodded. He looked at Richards with a grim smile. "Okay, tell me what you got and we'll see where we can go from there."

Richards briefed him on the irregularities in some of the missions Yates had sent Garrison and his men on. He told of the specific orders given on the last mission and Actor's concern because they were so specific. Will took it all in and made a request of the commando officer. Major Richards got on the phone to his off-duty aide and instructed the man to make a call to Garrison's Lieutenant Martin at the War Department from London HQ with instructions to have Gen. Sam Harvey start work on getting Lt. Garrison's men out of prison and to find every piece of information and dirt he could find on Col. James Yates.

Maj. Richards lifted his glass to the general with a grin. "I like the way you work."

Within two days, they had a copy of the full background on Col. Yates. It made some interesting reading for the two officers. From the inception of the band of convicts, Yates had pushed for its demise. He had said it would never work. Then Craig had proved it not only did work, but it worked better than anyone had hoped for. Yates did not know when to leave well enough alone and continued to plot against the guerrilla team. He wanted them to fail. That's when the missions started getting more suicidal. When Craig could not lead the team because of an injury, Terry and Actor lead them and were still successful. Yates could not stand being shown up by a woman and a convict. There wasn't enough evidence for an attempted murder charge, but there might be enough for conduct unbecoming an officer. It was time to try for a tribunal. An attorney was assigned to represent the late Lt. Craig Garrison and his civilian freelance sister.

A week and a half had passed since Terry had headed for the continent. It was late one evening when Will got a phone call summoning him to the base hospital outside of London. He assumed that Terry had relapsed and been brought back to England.

Directed down the hall at the hospital, he was surprised to see his three children standing outside a room. Terry was upright, looking worn, but wearing a triumphant smile on her face.

"What's going on?" asked the elder Garrison.

Terry grinned. "I think your son would like to see you."

Garrison looked at his three offspring. There were grins on all of their faces.

"Craig?" asked the general, not daring to hope.

Terry nodded. Will pushed his way through the door into his son's room. Craig gave a weary smile. "Hi, Dad," he said.

"My God, Craig," said Garrison in a choked voice. He stroked the top of the blond head and took in the damage. The eyes were sunken and dark circled. Fresh casts encased the right arm and both legs.

Craig gave a harsh cough that left him breathless.

"Son?" questioned Will with alarm.

"It's all right, Dad," said Craig when he had caught his breath back. "It's smoke inhalation, bruised lungs and a little pneumonia. They expect I'll get better soon on the antibiotics."

Will sank down in a chair beside the bed and took his son's good hand. It was the first time Craig had seen his father cry.

It was much later, when Will left the room. Craig had drifted off to sleep. The other three siblings were sitting on the floor in the hall, propped against the walls. When their father appeared, Chris and Kelly got up. Kelly walked over to Terry and took hold of her outstretched arm, pulling her to her feet. Will studied his middle daughter with concern.

"Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed yourself?" he asked.

Terry looked at him with her old cocky grin. "Not a chance. I have too much to do. I'm going to get the guys out of prison one way or another, and I'm going after Yates' head."

The elder Garrison shook his head and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I want you to get yourself well first."

Terry shook her head. "I'm not going to be well until I know for sure than man can't touch any of us anymore and I have our guys back. Maybe then I'll try to rest."

They all went back to Christine's flat and tried to sleep. Terry finally passed out into a deep sleep. That sleep was interrupted around ten in the morning by the phone ringing. It was the attorney assigned to their case. He had heard that Lt. Garrison was alive and Terry was back in England. He wanted to see both of them.

An hour later, Terry was back at the base hospital sitting with her brother. The attorney came and they plotted strategy. Craig was too ill and injured to go to trial so he gave a long deposition. Terry would be put on the stand. The cast on her arm would stay until after the tribunal for a more sympathetic effect. The attorney told the siblings he had a surprise witness, but would tell them nothing beyond that about the person. The bombshell was that the charges had been changed to two counts of attempted murder. Col. Yates was now seeing the inside of the stockade.

GGGGG

Terry walked into the court room and took her place at the questioning chair. She raised her right hand and took the oath to tell the truth. Her left arm was still in the cast. It would come off after the court marshal, but for now served to emphasize her position. She looked at the array of five generals in front of her. The only one she didn't trust was General Fremont. If she could circumvent him, then all she needed was the other four.

"Miss Garrison," said General Asher. "Would you please tell us in your own words what happened on the mission in Poland?"

Terry calmly stated how the mission had been set up from the beginning, their concerns, and what they had found at the rendezvous site. She answered their questions succinctly.

General Fremont asked her a question. "Do you know why Col. Yates would want to disband your team and why an officer would attempt to kill another officer and a civilian?"

"No, Sir," replied Terry pinning him with her eyes. "I don't know, Sir. You would have to ask Lt. Garrison. He was the one in direct contact with Col. Yates. As for why Col. Yates would wish to kill us, you would have to ask him, Sir."

There were a few stifled smiles at the table. Gen. Fremont seemed to be trying to make Terry lose her self control. He obviously did not know Terry well. Finally, she was told she could step down. She stood and looked at the officers in front of her.

"Gentlemen, might I have a moment to speak?"

Asher nodded.

Terry composed herself and started. "There are many," she allowed her eyes to rest on Gen. Fremont, "who do not approve of the use of civilian convicts for special forces duties. I think we all had some doubts in the beginning. These four men came together from totally different backgrounds, they gelled into one of the best teams we have. You don't have to take my word for it, just look at the records of the missions. If you think of the number of troops, resistance fighters, and civilians that have been saved by the special skills these men display, I am sure you find that the results outweigh any personal prejudices held by others. Having worked with them for two years now, I believe it is a grave mistake to waste their teamwork and skills by letting them rot in prison. And I am sure you are all aware of my views on the breach of contract that was given to these men when they were approached with the offer to aid in the war." She nodded to the generals. "Thank you, Sirs."

Terry turned and left the room. As she was leaving, Col. Yates' lieutenant was ushered in. Terry wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She went down the hall to the bench where her father was waiting for her. Terry sat down. Will looked at her.

"Well?" he asked.

Terry shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

She felt the start of another headache coming on. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and rubbed her forehead. Will looked at his daughter in concern. She was trying to do too much too soon. With Craig down, Terry was the only one who could try to bring an end to the problems with Yates. And she was extremely worried about the cons.

Will wasn't sure what to think of that subject. He had learned from Craig that Terry was extremely close with all of them and especially the older confidence man. Craig had admitted that he wasn't sure what the relationship was between the two, maybe just the partnership and maybe more than that. The man's chosen profession and the age difference between the two worried him, but he had learned the hard way not to police his daughter's love life. Though Will and Terry were developing an easier relationship, he knew there would always be an inherent distrust by the young woman.

Terry leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Two more hours passed. The headache was to a dull roar. She was anxious to know the verdict and that wasn't helping any. Finally a lieutenant came out to inform her that a verdict had been reached and she could come back in the courtroom to hear it for herself.

Terry entered the room and took the seat indicated by the lieutenant. She studied the faces of the generals. Fremont did not seem happy. Terry hoped it was a good sign.

General Asher called Col. Yates to stand before them. He was flanked by his attorney and an MP.

"Based on evidence presented by Lieutenant Craig William Garrison, Miss Teresa Marie Garrison, and Lieutenant Bradley Warren, it is the judgment of this tribunal that Col. John Yates has been found guilty of two counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Col. Yates will be stripped of his rank and is sentenced to 50 years in Leavenworth Penitentiary."

Terry closed her eyes and said a little prayer of thanks. She watched as Yates was shackled and escorted by MPs past her. The look he gave her would have been deadly.

"Miss Garrison," continued Gen. Asher. "It is also the judgment of this tribunal that the four convicts, Charles Coletti, Rainey Sands, Victor Borghese, and Rodney Grainger will be released from their various prisons to fulfill the terms of their agreement with the United States Army. The past two month incarceration will be stricken from their records."

Terry almost slumped with relief. She looked at Gen. Asher and nodded. "Thank you, Sirs." She paused, "I have a concern, Sirs. I would like to get the men out of their prisons and back to their previous headquarters as soon as possible. Lt. Garrison will be hospitalized for another month. I request permission to go to the prisons and get the men myself."

Gen. Asher and the others gave her a hard look. "Miss Garrison, we are aware you have gone on missions alone with these men. Do you feel you are capable of handling these men, retrieving them from prison and bringing them back from the United States?"

Terry smiled. "General Asher, I have already been to hell and back with them. I think I can handle four maximum security prisons. And they will come back, I promise you."

Asher smiled at the woman. "Yes, Miss Garrison, I believe you can. How soon would you wish to do this."

"I'd like to leave today, Sir. The sooner this unit is back together, the better."

"I believe that can be arranged," said Asher. "I have a concern of my own."

Terry watched him, wariness in her mind.

Asher continued, "You have been injured yourself, rather badly I am told. Will you be able to lead these men into Europe on a mission if necessary?"

Terry smiled, "That will not be a problem, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Terry stood on the deck of the transport boat staring at the rock island with the fortress-like prison that was rising to meet her. She had heard of Alcatraz of course, but had never seen it for herself. Now she understood why it was called the Rock. The structures and stone cliffs seemed to be one entity, cold, stark and dismal. Dear God, Actor had been in there for two months now.

Reaching the dock, she was given an escort inside the walls of the prison. The concrete walls and steel barred doors went beyond dismal. The solid clang of the security gates made her stifle a cringe. Instead, she took on the SS persona she had seen Actor use so many times in the past. She was escorted to the warden's office.

Worry and anticipation were running rampant through the woman, though none of it showed. All she wanted to do was get Actor and get as far away from this place as possible. The warden was not going to make it any easier. He seemed to have a personal vendetta against the con man that was precipitating a battle of wills between himself and Terry. The man was derisive in his approach to her. She did not back down under his glare.

The door opened behind Terry and she heard shuffling feet and the metallic clinking of chains. Steeling herself, she turned to face Actor. Their eyes met briefly and his shuttered down. He stood, proud and arrogant. There was a yellow-green bruise on his too prominent right cheekbone. Chains bound his wrists together with his ankles. The faded worn blue prison garb hung from his frame. Terry stifled an urge to scream in rage.

"Remove those shackles," she ordered in a steady voice.

"I'm sorry . . . Miss," said the warden derisively. "As long as he is in my prison, he will wear those chains."

Terry turned and allowed some of her fury to shine through her eyes along with an arrogance she had learned from the con man. "He is no longer yours, Warden Crompton," she said with controlled anger. "He is the property of the United States Army, meaning me. You will remove those shackles or I will."

The two glared at each other. Unhappy to lose control over the arrogant confidence man, Crompton curtly nodded to the two guards to remove the chains. Terry waited until she heard the chains being dropped to the floor before turning. Actor stood with that inscrutable expression, but would not look at her.

Putting as much authority into her voice as she could, Terry said, "Mr. Borghese, you will come with me now."

Actor glanced at her as though not understanding. Terry's eyebrows scrunched together in a quick frown and she flicked her eyes to the door. He preceded her through the door as though he were now her prisoner.

The ride to the mainland on the launch was in silence. The Italian was withdrawn, sitting on the bench, not even looking at the woman. Terry kept her eyes trained on the San Francisco skyline. She could not bear to look at that horrible place they had just left.

A staff car met them at the dock. The driver held the door for Terry and Actor climbed in after her. The ride to the base was also silent. Actor kept a space between the two of them. All Terry wanted to do was throw herself into his arms. He had changed. She knew that would not be welcome.

They were in the back of a transport plane, alone, before Actor spoke.

"Is this some elaborate prison break?"

Terry gave a cynical snort. "You taught me well, but I'm not that good. No, I'm getting you all out of prison and back to England. If you guys are going to scarper I ask that you do it in Europe and not in the States. It would be a little easier on me and Craig."

That got the first animated reaction from the con man. "The Lieutenant is alive?"

"Alive. Not well yet. They figure another month in the hospital and a few weeks of rest before he can go back in again. The plan is for you and me to lead the group as before."

Actor sat back and chewed on that. Terry waited for a bit then motioned him to let her out of the window seat. He stood up and watched as she got up and pulled a bag from the overhead rack. She handed it to him. "The loo is in the back. Your clothes are in there," she nodded to the bag. "I hope they still fit." She did a quick frowning once over of his now lanky frame. "I thought I didn't feed you good enough. They must not have fed you at all."

Actor didn't answer. He just took the bag and walked to the back of the plane. Terry got back into her seat and stared out the window.

A car was waiting for them at the base in Leavenworth, Kansas. It was too late to go spring Casino. They would do that in the morning. Terry insisted on not staying on the base. She drove the car into town and got a single room for them at a motor court. It wasn't the Ritz, but it had to be better than a cell. Not knowing why, she checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Mancini and paid in cash.

Actor looked around the room and placed his bag on the floor. He was relieved there were two twin beds. As much as he very badly wanted her in his arms, he could not take the rejection he knew would be on her face. Actor remained withdrawn and was careful not to touch Teresa in any way. It worried the girl and hurt her that their friendship had deteriorated so much. He took the kit out of his grip and went into the bathroom. A minute later, she heard the shower run. After fifteen minutes, the water was still running. She was concerned, but afraid to go in and check on him.

So she waited for Actor in the bedroom. He came out, still withdrawn, and sat on one of the chairs, forearms on knees and head bowed. Terry was sitting on the edge of the bed near him. "What is it, Caro? Can't you tell me?" She took a breath. "I know two months is a long time. I did the best I could. It took me time to get out of the hospital and then time to find Craig and get him out. I didn't have the leverage to free you all without Craig being alive. Then there was the court marshal of Col. Yates, for setting us up and sending you back to prison. I came as soon as I could."

"I never expected to see you again, Teresa," he said in a quiet voice. "When we – left – you were still in a coma. The Lieutenant was dead. It was over. I never expected you to come at all." There was a pause and his voice got quieter. "I never wanted you to come."

Terry's face lost all color. "I'm sorry. I thought we meant something to each other."

"We do," he said. He finally looked at her with distress. "I never wanted you to see me like that. Not as – a – 'common garbage can hood'!"

Terry slipped off the bed and down onto her knees in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "You are not common! You are not garbage! And you are not a hood!" She squeezed his hands. "I never wanted to see you like that. It hurt to see you treated like that. But I have seen you worse. I've seen you hanging by your wrists in a German prison covered in blood. If I can deal with that, I can deal with this. You are my mentor, my friend, and you are a part of my family." He pulled his hands back from hers and it tore her heart. She sat back on her heels and rose to her feet, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She did not know what to do or say.

Actor rose and went to his coat that Terry had hung on the clothes rod. He reached in his pocket for his cigarettes and his lighter and then let himself outside. Terry got up woodenly and took her kit from her bag into the bathroom. She started the water in the shower and got in. Leaning against the pink tiled wall, she let her tears run with the water. She was in there almost as long as he had been, but the water was almost cold when she got out.

She was back sitting in the same place when he returned. He put his cigarettes and lighter on the night stand and went back to the chair. The silence was loud.

"There's a twenty-four hour diner next door," she said. "Do you feel like going over there to eat?"

Actor shook his head, "Not particularly."

"I'm going to get something and bring it back here. I need to feed you," she said. "You're too thin." She gave him a worried look. "You will be here when I get back?"

Actor was startled at the question. "I am not going anywhere, Cara."

Terry nodded. "Would you prefer I get another room and you can have this one to yourself?"

Actor shook his head, "You are working a con, are you not?"

"Yes," said Terry, "but it can be un-worked."

"This will be fine," he said quietly.

Terry picked up her purse and let herself out. A half hour later, she returned with paper plates covered in waxed paper. There was fried chicken, mashed potato with gravy, green beans and two biscuits that only had a little bit of sawdust in them. She pulled two bottles of Coke out of her purse.

"Sorry about the Coke. I didn't think you'd want coffee and there was no bar."

"Coke is fine."

Neither one of them had an appetite. They both picked at the food. Terry still did not know what to say or do. She finally dumped her plate into the trash can.

"May I have a cigarette?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Actor politely. He wondered but said nothing. She usually did not smoke a whole cigarette.

Terry tapped one out of the pack, hesitated and tapped a second one out. She took them and the lighter and went outside. There were no chairs, so she climbed into the passenger seat of the car and rolled the window partway down. Terry stretched the two cigarettes out as long as possible. When they were gone, she continued to sit in the car. From the time she had come out of the coma, she had worried about Actor and the others. She had promised herself not long after she had gotten to know the men that she would never let them be put back in prison again. She had broken that promise. She had not expected an over joyous reaction from Actor, but she had also never expected this. She prayed the others would not be like this. Terry didn't know how long she sat in the dark in the car, toying with the lighter. Finally, she realized the man probably would like to have his lighter back.

Terry let herself back into the room. Actor was still sitting in the chair. "Sorry," she apologized, "you probably want your lighter."

He shook his head silently and motioned for her to put it back on the nightstand. Terry felt the beginnings of another headache coming on. This one didn't surprise her. She hunted in her bag and pulled out her nightgown. Any other time, she would have just sat on the bed and changed. This time she went into the bathroom to do it. Coming out, she set her clothes aside and climbed into the one bed, ignoring the con man. Not relaxed enough to sleep, she lay on her back and studied the ceiling.

Actor got up and went to the other bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Terry glanced over at him and saw a large flash of deep purple discoloration.

"Dear God!"

Actor shot a look at her and held the edges of his shirt together.

"You're hurt worse than that bruise on your face. Show me!" Terry threw the covers back and stood up.

"It's nothing," denied the con man.

"So show me it's nothing or you're going to need a new shirt," she ordered firmly.

Knowing she would just as easily rip his shirt open, he pulled the tails out and unbuttoned it. Terry moved the shirt aside to see the purple bruise across his left ribs. She ducked under his arm and followed the bruise to his back. Lifting the shirt up, she took in the multiple colors on his back from different aged bruises.

"How did you let them get this close to you to do this, Caro?"

"It's hard to fight back when you are shackled."

Terry paused. "Who did this to you?" she demanded softly.

"The warden's pet screws," said Actor quietly.

Terry bit both of her lips to keep silent. "How bad are you hurt?" she asked when she could talk steadily.

"Maybe a couple ribs. Not bad. It was more of a power issue. He did not want to do damage that would be reported. He just wanted to assert his dominance."

Terry moved back in front of him. She lifted the other side of the shirt. The other concern she had was the prominence of his ribs. He had lost quite a bit of weight. She ran fingertips down his ribs. He held still, stiff, and watched her. With a sigh, Terry pulled his shirt together. "I'm sorry. I should have done something to get you out of there sooner."

"This is not your fault," said Actor.

"Well I sure didn't help it any," she said with self-disgust.

She went back to her bed. Actor removed his shirt and pants and climbed into his bed. They rolled on their sides, backs to each other, and Actor turned out the light. It was a while before Terry was able to sleep. She woke up a couple hours later. The headache was a dull ache and fading, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Terry rolled over in the bed facing Actor's bed. It was so dark in the room she couldn't make him out other than a long lump. She could tell by his breathing he was awake also. He didn't speak to her and she didn't speak to him.

Terry slowly came awake. There was light coming around the drapes. She was alone in the room. Terry shot up to sit and look around. Actor was gone and so were his clothes. Before she could even formalize the thought that he had run, the door to the room opened and he came in carrying some paper bags.

He saw fear in her eyes and frowned. "Cara?"

She slumped with relief. "I woke up and you were gone. Your clothes were gone."

He smiled. "Well, I couldn't very well go to the restaurant to get us breakfast in my shorts."

Terry chuckled, "I don't know, Caro, the waitresses would have enjoyed it."

He raised an eyebrow at that, but a small smile tickled his lips. Terry sat cross-legged in the bed. Actor sat sideways on the edge. He spread napkins on the covers between them. Atop this he laid out buttered warm biscuits with jelly, bacon wrapped in wax paper, and two cans of orange juice.

In between bites, Terry asked, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you needed the sleep," he replied.

"Did you get any?" she asked with concern.

"Some," said Actor. He was surprised that he had slept at all. "When do we pick up Casino?"

"Ten," replied Terry sipping orange juice. "Then we take the plane and head for Buffalo."

"Attica," said Actor flatly.

Terry looked up at him. "That's where Chief ended up. Dad tried to get him put in a medium security prison, but there is that bogus murder charge. He didn't have enough clout."

Actor studied the young woman facing him. Sometimes she still amazed him. "You fully intend to walk into Attica?"

Terry looked up at him, mid bite. "I walked into Alcatraz, didn't I?"

"I am sure you did not know what you were walking into."

"No," she admitted. "My imagination wasn't as awful as what that place is. But now I know and I fully intend to walk into Leavenworth, Attica and Sing-Sing before we are done. I will not leave any of you guys in there any longer than I have to." Her old spark was still there. Beside the spark was a little feeling of relief. At least he was talking to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry followed the prison guard who was her escort down the cold concrete halls. This place was stark and cold, but for some reason did not hold the sinister feel of Alcatraz. That was not to say it had a welcoming feeling.

The warden at this facility was professional and by the book. He greeted Terry with courtesy and offered her a chair. With a frown, he inquired about her safety in taking Mr. Coletti out by herself. Terry smiled and informed him she had been going on missions with Mr. Coletti for two years and was confident the man would give her no problems. She neglected to mention that she had been living in the same house with him and three other cons for those two years.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your shovin', Screw," came a surly voice in the hall.

Terry bit back a grin. Obviously, two months in prison had not resulted in an attitude adjustment for the safecracker. The door behind her opened and Casino was shoved into the room.

He had been in solitary and knew he could not have done anything to warrant a trip to the warden's office. He glanced at the person sitting in the chair with back to him. He'd recognize that auburn hair anywhere. "Terry?" he asked in surprise.

The girl rose, turned, and fixed him with a no-nonsense look that would have made her brother proud. "Just once, Mr. Coletti, do you think you could keep your mouth shut? If not, I will be sorely tempted to just let them keep you."

Casino nodded, hiding his own grin. Whatever this con was he was going along with it. He couldn't believe the girl was actually setting up a prison break. He very cooperatively kept his mouth shut.

Terry and the warden exchanged paper work and Terry motioned Casino out the door. They walked down the hall in silence with their escort. Once outside the tall razor wired walls of the compound, Casino turned to Terry with a wide grin.

"Babe, I could kiss you right now," he grinned broadly.

"Casino, just get in the back of the car. You want to blow this?" Terry was grinning to offset her words.

Casino dove into the back of the vehicle. He came face to face with Actor. "Hey, Actor! Good to see you again, Babe."

"Likewise," said the con man with slightly less exuberance.

Terry got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Figures you'd spring Beautiful first," he teased the girl.

"Beautiful was the farthest away," she said back. "We're working our way back to New York."

They were finally in the air in the same transport plane when Terry got up to hand Casino his bag. He tossed it onto a seat and grabbed the girl up in a big hug, giving her a resounding kiss. He kept an arm around her and turned to Actor.

"Jeez, Man, when you teach her, you teach her right." He turned to look at Terry. "How'd you get him out of Alcatraz? Nobody breaks out of the Rock."

"This isn't a prison break, Casino," said Terry. "We're going back to England and pick up where we left off."

The safecracker frowned at her. "They givin' us another Lieutenant?" His voice said he didn't think much of that idea.

"No, Dear, you're stuck with the same old Lieutenant," she assured him with a grin.

"Huh?"

"The Warden is not dead," supplied Actor.

Casino was stunned. "Garrison's alive?" Terry nodded. "And we left him there?" Casino was appalled.

"You didn't have much of a choice," said Terry. "He's aware of that."

GGGGG

Terry had again driven them to a motor court outside of Buffalo, NY. If Actor had not spent time there, she would have driven on to Attica and gotten a room there. With the withdrawn mood the confidence man was back in, she thought it wise not to subject him to another place that was probably as bad as the one he had just left.

Actor had gone to bed very early for him. There was nothing to do in the motel room. Casino had invited him to go to the bar, but he really did not feel like spending the evening with the safecracker. Neither man had more than a few dollars in their pockets. Actor had gladly contributed his to Casino to get the man out of his hair. Even with the peace and quiet Actor could not sleep. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was depressed. He should be happy, he was out of prison, the Warden was alive, he could go back to his cons which he enjoyed, but he wasn't happy. It still bothered him that Teresa had seen him shackled, helpless, and beaten. Though she did not seem to hold him in contempt, he couldn't see how she could not lose respect for him. That hurt, worse than the bruises and ribs.

He must have dozed off. He was awakened by the door opening and the lights being turned on. He and Casino stared at each other.

"You sick?" asked the safecracker. "What are you doin' in bed, alone, at this hour?"

"Trying to sleep," said the con man stonily.

"I got a little problem," hedged Casino.

Actor knew what was coming. "What is her name?"

"Cindy." Casino made a face. "Do yuh think you might be able to go visit Terry for a little bit? Man, I haven't had my itch scratched in months and this little wildcat is ready to scratch."

Actor sighed. He did not blame the man for wanting a little recreation. He wouldn't have minded some himself, but he did not have the funds to cover the chase. If he said no, there would be no living with the safecracker. With a put upon look, Actor pulled the covers aside and swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed.

Casino got his first look at the con man's back. The bruises brought him up short as did the starkness of the ribs. "Damn, somebody did a number on you," he said. "Know the Rock is a real bad place, but it must be really bad if they got you."

"I do not wish to discuss it," said Actor coldly. He pulled his pants on and threw his shirt on. Picking up his pipe and tobacco, he walked to the door and went outside. There was a dishwater blond woman standing there. She was built with the kind of curves that Casino liked. Actor nodded to her in passing and walked down to the next door. He waited until the woman had entered their room before knocking on Terry's door.

Also bored, Terry had gone to bed already. She couldn't sleep either. The knock at her door surprised her. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Actor."

Terry got up, barefoot in her nightgown, and went to the door. She looked up at the con man.

"May I come in for a bit?" he asked politely.

"Of course," replied Terry. "What's the matter?" She backed up to let him inside and shut the door behind him.

"It is a bit crowded in my room," he said.

Terry gave a small smile. "Casino pick up a broad?"

"Yes, and she is quite his type," said Actor with more of a grimace than a smile.

Terry chuckled. "Leave it to Casino. Why didn't he get his own room instead of kicking you out?"

"We are a little short of funds," replied Actor.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," said Terry mentally shaking herself for being so remiss. "Well you might as well make yourself comfortable. He isn't going to be done anytime much before tomorrow morning."

Actor looked at the single large bed and saw where he was going to be sleeping in the chair tonight. Terry walked around the bed, pushed some of the pillows up against the headboard, and climbed back under the covers, reclined against the pillows. Actor pulled out his pipe and tobacco. He looked askance at her. Terry nodded with a smile. When the first whiffs of tobacco smoke reached her, she took a slow deep appreciative breath.

"Oh, have I missed that pipe," she said.

Actor smiled at that. He had missed his pipe also. They sat and talked about the condition of Garrison, the court marshal of Yates, and the mansion. Terry informed him they had been evicted, but then reinstated. Christine had packed up their belongings in boxes and stored them at Terry's flat. She was returning them to their rooms, but would leave the unpacking to each of them.

The evening wore on and there was no sign that Actor would be able to get back into his room anytime soon. Terry had watched the tall man trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"There's a blanket in the closet," she said. She was hesitant about the next part. "You are welcome to half the bed. If you don't want to sleep with me, you can sleep on top with the blanket."

Actor looked at her. He shouldn't do either, but the chair was too uncomfortable, especially on the cracked and bruised ribs. He was a little surprised at the offer and sorely tempted to take her up on it. It had been a long time since he had held a soft warm body against his. He was afraid even his resolve would not hold against the physical longing he had and it would not be right to do that with Teresa. Still the thought of stretching out on the bed was too tempting. He got up and got the blanket. Terry had plumped up the other two pillows. She scooted over to the far edge of the bed with her back to him. Actor stripped down to his shorts and carefully lay down on top of the bed, back to her, on the opposite edge with the blanket over him. He turned the light out.

"Thank you, Teresa," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Terry woke up first. It was still dark in the room. Sometime during the night they had both moved to the middle of the bed. Terry was on her left side, head on Actor's outstretched arm. He was pressed the length of her with the blankets between them, his other arm over her waist. Actor came drowsily awake and shifted a little to ease the ache in his ribs and tighten his upper arm more firmly around the warm body beside his. It penetrated his mind where he was and whose body was against his. His eyes flew open. Her cheek rubbed against his upper arm and she settled more comfortably.

"Teresa?"

"Umm hmm," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was a lie, but it was the proper thing to say.

"I'm not," said Terry warmly. "It's kinda nice. But if it's bothering you, I'll move over."

"It is nice," he admitted.

"Good," she said, "then what's been the matter with you? I was afraid you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I didn't know why."

Actor frowned in the dark. "I'm sorry, Cara. I was afraid you would no longer wish to have anything to do with me. You have only known me as . . ."

"Your elegant, aristocratic, arrogant, superior, con artist self?" teased Terry. She turned her head toward him even though she couldn't see his face. "Mio Tesoro, you think I don't know there are many other sides to you? I hope I never have to see you like yesterday again, but if I do it won't change how I feel about you. You will always be special to me, no matter what."

"As you will always be special to me, Mia Teresa," he spoke back to her.

"Now that we have that straightened out, go back to sleep," murmured Terry with a smile in her voice.

The knocking on her door jarred the warm comfortable feeling that Terry was enjoying. The long body was pressed against her back. She could tell by his breathing that Actor was awake also. There came another louder knock.

"Who is it?" Terry called with a hint of irritation.

"Casino."

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Actor?"

Terry looked over her shoulder at one raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I've seen him."

"You know where he is? He never came back last night."

"I think he got a better offer." She received a kiss on her cheek. "Go away."

"Uh, you wanna get some breakfast."

"No! Go – away!" She rolled onto her back and accepted a leisurely kiss.

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Casino," called Actor irritably, "Go away!"

A loud chortle of laughter erupted outside the door. "Good for you, Babe!"

"Give it a rest, Casino," called Terry. "We aren't doing anything."

"Sure you ain't," the safecracker laughed.

"Casino, shut up," called Actor. "Some of us are not as crass as you are."

"Hey, if you're in bed with her and you ain't doin' nothin', then there's something really wrong with you."

Actor felt Terry jiggle in suppressed laughter at that remark. With a disgusted look, he said, "Why don't you go find some breakfast somewhere?" "Preferably the next state," the con man whispered under his breath. Terry was really jiggling now.

"Ain't got enough money," came the reply.

Reluctantly, Terry scooted away from Actor and he pulled his arm out from under her head to settle on his back.

"The door's open," said Terry.

Casino let himself in and stared at the two in the bed. He couldn't believe Actor was on top of the bed and not with the woman, even if it was Terry. "You two are sick," he said.

Terry looked at him with a jaundiced eye. "My purse is on the dresser. Get some money and go get something to eat."

Casino was shaking his head. He couldn't understand the concept of the lady's man not enjoying a female body in the same bed as he. The safecracker got money from Terry's wallet.

"You want me to bring you something?" he offered.

"Biscuits with strawberry jam and coffee," said Terry. She picked up Actor's arm and looked at his watch. It was seven o'clock. "And don't come back for another hour."

Casino cocked a crooked grin at them. "Actor?"

"The same will be fine."

"Have fun," said the safecracker with a grin as he headed toward the door."

Terry picked up the Kleenex box and threw it at him, chuckling as the door closed behind him. She picked up Actor's arm and put it back under her head, rolling on her right side. She was about to move closer when she remembered she was on the side of him with the bruises. She kept some space between them.

"Just be a little careful, please," said the con man.

Terry wiggled around to place her head on his shoulder and rested lightly beside him. They rested silently, enjoying the closeness. After a while Terry looked at Actor's face. "What time is it?"

He bent his arm up and looked at his watch. "Quarter to eight."

"We need to get going. I have to get Chief out of Attica at one." She gave Actor a concerned look. "Do you want to stay here? I know you've been in Attica."

"As long as I am not required to go inside the walls with you, I will be fine," he assured her. "Can you handle Attica?"

"I don't know," she said. "Is it worse than Alcatraz?"

"It's harsh," he admitted.

Terry shook her head, "I wish you'd go straight after the war. I hate to think of you back in one these places again."

"Go take a shower, Little One," said Actor, not wanting to spoil the previous mood by getting into this subject.

Terry got up and started toward the bathroom. She stopped, turned, went back and knelt one knee on the bed, took his face in her hands, and kissed him firmly on the lips. They exchanged a look neither was willing to put into words. Terry smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Terry dressed quickly while Actor was showering. She answered Casino's knock at the door. When she let him in, he took in the blanket in a heap at the foot of the bed and the shower running in the bathroom.

"Really, Terry, is there something wrong with him?" asked the safecracker. "The man ain't gotten any in over two months, you got all the right things in all the right places, and you two have something more between you than practicing a con."

Terry laughed quietly. "There's nothing wrong with him," she assured the man. "It's me. I'm too young for him and I'm the Warden's sister."

"Man's still an idiot," said Casino with disgust.

Terry laughed. "Thanks, Babe."

She took the paper bag from him and set it on the small table. Opening it, she carefully removed the two cups of coffee and then the biscuits, setting them out. Actor came out of the bathroom a minute later in his shorts and moved around the bed. He ignored Casino while he got dressed.

"So what time did you get rid of Cindy," asked Terry between bites of biscuit.

"About five," replied Casino.

Terry frowned. "What did you pay her with?" she asked out of curiosity.

The stocky man gave a cocky grin. "Who said I paid her?"

Terry rolled her eyes. Actor took the other seat.

"Beautiful ain't the only one can get it for free," Casino bragged, taking a seat on the bed.

"Boy am I getting an education this trip," lamented Terry, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm getting way more information than I want to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Terry sat behind the wheel and stared at the prison walls. This place gave her the creeps just as badly as Alcatraz had. "You think Chief's been all right in there?"

"This time around?" asked Casino. "Yeah. He's tougher now than when he went in as a kid."

"Besides, he knows now how to get himself put in solitary. It's safer there," added Actor. He felt a shiver go through him. He had only been in Attica four months before being transferred to San Quentin. It had been four long hard months.

Terry watched him out of the corner of her eye. There was a slight tenseness to his jaw. His hand was resting on the seat. Terry slid hers over and atop his squeezing hard. He looked over at her and turned his hand to squeeze hers back. "It will be fine, Cara," he said with triple meaning.

"Of course," she said. "I'm on a roll. Here goes number three."

Terry got out of the car, straightened her clothes, and headed for the gate. She felt the eyes of the two men on her back. She straightened her spine a bit more and pasted a smile on her face.

"How many women you know could do that?" asked Casino with admiration.

"None," replied Actor. "And the Lieutenant was the same. Just walked in calm and bold as brass, as if it didn't affect him."

"How did she handle the Rock?" asked Casino.

"She has hidden it well, but I believe it bothered her greatly," replied Actor.

"The Rock bothers most men," remarked Casino.

As twice before, Terry waited in the warden's office for the shuffling feet and the clinking of chains. This time, she watched the door for the arrival of her third member. She got the same startled look from him as she had from Casino. He stayed silent, dark eyes shuttering as had Actor's.

"I trust the paperwork is in order," Terry said to the warden with a calm detachment she did not feel.

"Yes, Miss Garrison. Are you sure you are safe escorting this man?"

"Quite safe," she assured him.

Chief was uncuffed and Terry led the way out the door. They had a guard escort in front and behind them. Chief walked alongside the girl.

"Thought you were dead," he murmured.

"So did I," she murmured back. "You just can't kill a Garrison."

Chief shot her a look. "The Lieutenant?"

"Hospital in London." She looked sideways at him. "Long story."

"I bet." He hesitated. "Chris?"

"With Craig."

They did not speak further until they were outside the prison walls. Now Terry looked sharply at the youngest member of the group. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,' said Chief offhandedly. "They tried something once. That was all it took."

"Good Boy!" said Terry firmly.

Chief chuckled. "You been listening to yourself lately?" he drawled. "You're startin' to sound a lot like us."

"Rainey, this is the third maximum security prison I have been in over the past three days. I should start sounding like a pro pretty soon."

"Who did you get out?" asked the Indian eagerly.

"Casino and Actor. Goniff's tomorrow."

Chief climbed into the backseat of the car and there were boisterous greetings. Terry got behind the wheel, gave a last shuddering look at Attica, and drove away.

Terry pulled into the first filling station she could find and got Chief's bag out of the trunk of the car. He disappeared into the men's room to change out of the prison garb and into his normal clothes. Casino got out and walked over to stand under a tree and enjoy a cigarette. He motioned for Terry to join him. Casino didn't like the bruises on Actor or the lankiness of the big man any more than Terry did. He eyed Terry with interest.

"Hey, Babe, so you really went into the Rock to get Beautiful?"

Terry's face closed. "Yes, I did. I don't want to talk about that horrible place. Attica isn't a whole lot better."

Casino shook his head. "All I can say is you got balls, Sister."

Right now she had the beginnings of another headache.

He watched the con man, leaning on the top of the car, smoking a cigarette. "Who beat the crap outta him?"

Terry glanced at Actor, "Screws, with him shackled. Only way they'd get to him."

"He ain't himself," remarked Casino.

"No," agreed Terry. "He's getting better. You should have seen him when I first got him out. He would barely talk to me." She looked at the safecracker. "He's told me some of it, but I think there's more he's not telling me. I don't know what to do."

"There's some things he's probably not gonna tell you," said Casino. "Man's got a big ego. He's had the crap beat outta him more'n once judgin' by the bruises. He can usually talk his way out of most anything. Couldn't this time. That ain't something he's gonna be able to talk to you about. Maybe the Warden when we get back to England. I don't know. Just treat him like yuh normally do and give him time."

"Thanks," she said. "Sometime, could you answer me some more prison questions?"

Casino nodded. He watched Terry eyes. They just didn't look right. Her head was starting to pound again. She frowned.

"You okay, Babe," asked Casino gently.

"No," replied Terry. "But I'm conning it for all it's worth."

The safecracker pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms around his waist and leaned against him. Actor turned his head to look at them. Casino met his eyes. The con man nodded.

Chief came out of the bathroom with a small smile on his face, happy to be out of prison garb. Terry grinned and straightened. The three walked back to the car. Terry placed a hand on the back of Actor's waist and moved up beside him. She held the car keys out.

"Can you drive for a bit?" she asked quietly.

He dropped the cigarette butt and ground it out with his shoe, taking the keys from her. He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Are you taking anything for the headaches?" he asked.

She shook her head. Actor opened the passenger door and closed it after she had gotten in. As he drove through the small town, he watched for a drug store. Parking at the curb, he got out without explanation. A few minutes later, he got back behind the wheel. Actor handed Terry a bottle of aspirin and an open bottle of Coke.

"Thanks," she said. Terry dumped about four aspirin into her mouth and washed them down with the soda. After a couple more swallows, she handed the bottle over the seat to the two in the back. Actor would drink it in a pinch, but not by preference. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat.

Chief watched her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Terry casually. "I'm just a little tired."

Casino snickered.

About twenty minutes later, the headache had just about subsided. Terry opened her eyes and sat straighter. Actor glanced at her and she nodded it was better.

"Hey, where we stayin' tonight, Babe?" asked Casino.

"You and Actor okay with that place we stayed last night?"

Casino chuckled. "How many rooms?"

"Why are you planning on picking up, what's her name, Cindy, again?"

"Naw," said Casino. "I'm good for awhile."

"I'm so glad to hear that," said Terry sarcastically.

Casino was happy to be able to tease the con man and Terry. "Well, I could share a room with Junior. He ain't gonna pick up anybody. And you and Know-It-All could have the same arrangements as last night."

"Casino!" barked Actor.

"Charlie," warned Terry ,"you better put a lid on it by the time we get to England or you're gonna have my size eight boot shovin' your tonsils out your teeth."

"Did I miss somethin' somewhere?" asked Chief in confusion.

"Oh, yeah," chortled Casino.

"Casino!" warned Actor again.

"What's goin' on?" asked Chief.

"Actor and I shared a room last night and that's all," said Terry, hoping to take some of the wind out of the safecracker's sails.

"I still bet you shared more than a room," chortled Casino.  
Actor was smoldering. "Teresa, I will be happy to pull over and kill him for you."

"Not if I get to him first," shot back the woman.

"So you two slept together. So what?" said Chief. "I figure you been doin' that for the past two years."

"Dios," said Actor under his breath.

"Chief, have you and Chris . . .?" asked Terry.

"No!" he answered quickly. "She wants to, but I don't want to get her into trouble."

Actor was the only one who saw the tiny smile on Terry's face. "Little Brother, you and I need to have a talk one of these days."

Terry sat in the car after Actor parked in front of the office to the motel. "Okay, tell me what I'm doing?"

Chief took the point. "I suppose I can stand one night with Casino."

"Without breaking anything or getting us thrown out for fighting?"

"Yeah," agreed Chief.

"Casino?"

"Yeah, I'll wait until we're back in England," said Casino snidely.

Chief looked at the back of the Italian's head. "Ain't none of my business, Actor," he said. "I don't know what this is bein' paid for with, but sharin' a room is cheaper. It don't bother me any. And I can put a pillow over Casino's face if he gets too rude."

"Your switchblade is in the bottom of your bag," said Terry.

"I know. Found it when I changed clothes in that filling station."

Terry turned to Actor. She switched to Italian. "It's your call. I'm okay sleeping with you, but if you would rather have a room to yourself, that's fine too."

The two eyed each other as Actor chewed on the inside of his cheeks. Knowing he should refuse to share a bed with her, he also knew they both needed the closeness. In Italian, he said, "See if you can get the same room, Mrs. Mancini. The bed was fairly comfortable."

Terry smiled and got out of the car.

After they settled into their respective rooms, the four met and went to the café for supper. Terry explained again for Chief's benefit what had happened with Craig and the court marshal of Col. Yates.

Chief smiled, "Woulda been kinda fitting if Yates got Casino's old cell."

The Indian stealthily watched his Italian counterpart. Usually quiet, the man seemed more withdrawn. Chief had noticed the faded bruise on Actor's cheekbone. There was a story here, but he didn't think he would get it from the con man.

Actor lit another cigarette and turned to Terry. "How are your finances holding up?"

"Tight," replied the girl. "I have enough to feed us for two more days. And tomorrow it will be three rooms."

"You are paying for this out of your pocket, aren't you, Cara?" asked Actor shrewdly.

Terry nodded.

"You mean the Army ain't payin' for this?" demanded Casino.

"Yes and no," said Terry. "They are providing the transportation. We are supposed to be staying on the bases. I think you can understand my not trusting the Army enough to keep you guys on a base. So I'm paying for the rooms and food."

"We get back to England, we'll give you the money back," said Casino adamantly.

"We get back to England, I will have access to all my money. I don't need yours. This is a small price to pay to get you all back. Besides, I owe you for making you stay in prison so long."

"You don't owe us anything, Terry," said Chief. "And this is costing you more'n money. I bet you left the hospital way too soon when you went after the Warden."

"So I take after my brother," Terry tried to blow it off. "If it was just the head injury, and we were home, I'd've been back at the Mansion letting our personal physician take care of me." She patted Actor's arm where it rested on the table.

"Instead," said Actor with a touch of bitterness, "you are going into places you have no business being anywhere around."

"Settle down," said Terry gently. "Let's just say it's furthering my education."

"That kind of education you don't need, Babe," said Casino.

After supper, they ambled back up to the motel. Chief eased over to Terry's side. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

Terry looked at him. "Sure."

Actor suddenly found himself with Terry's purse, much to Casino's amusement. The safecracker waited until Terry was out of hearing range before he said, "that really doesn't go with your outfit, Babe."

"One more remark, Casino and you will be eating this purse," threatened Actor.

Terry and Chief strolled slowly down the sidewalk. Terry reached for his hand, slightly surprised when he laced fingers with hers.

"What's on your mind, Little Brother?" asked Terry.

Chief shrugged. "What's the matter with Actor? He ain't himself."

Terry shook her head. "Alcatraz, Attica, me, take your pick, any and all."

"He seems to get a catch in his side every once in awhile." Chief had always been observant. "He hurt worse than that bruise on his face?"

"Yeah," said Terry. "He thinks a couple ribs might be cracked."

"The Rock?"

Terry nodded.

"Who got him?"

"Screws," said Terry.

"What's his problem with you?"

Terry thought about it. "Alcatraz, pride, Casino's mouth." They walked a little farther. "I basically saw him when he was at rock bottom. Doesn't bother me the way he thinks it does. And he won't listen to me. Then there's Casino teasing him about sharing a room with me."

Chief looked at her curiously. "You two haven't . . . uh . . . aren't . . .?"

Terry smiled at his awkwardness. "No, we haven't and no we aren't. At least not yet. We've shared a room the last two nights. Last night I slept in the bed, he slept on top. The night before we had two beds."

"Don't sound like Actor. If he can sweet talk it, he'll sleep with it."

Terry grimaced. "Oh, now, he's got some criteria. As for me . . . well . . . You sleeping with my sister?"

"No!" came the adamant reply.

"Why not? She's willing." Terry was playing devil's advocate.

"Yeah, but she's the Warden's sister. It wouldn't be right."

"I'm the Warden's sister too. Get my point with Actor?" Chief nodded at that. "Besides," she continued, "he's hung up on the fifteen years between us. I don't think about his age. He's just him."

"What about me and Chris?" asked Chief. "What are we gonna do?"

Terry squeezed his hand. "Rainey, at the rate this war is going, Chris will be of age by the time it's over and you two can do whatever you want."

"What about your family?"

Terry laughed now. "Dad stays in Washington. And Ma would love you to death."

They turned around and strolled back to the motel.

Terry let herself into the room. Actor was sitting in the chair, legs crossed, smoking his pipe. He seemed to be in a worried contemplative mood. Terry wished he would get over it. She didn't know how to help him.

She smiled and walked up to him, sniffing the air. Her smile widened. He couldn't help smiling at her reaction.

"Did you get Chief straightened out?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Terry. "I hope so."

"Where are we flying into tomorrow?" asked Actor.

"Stewart Air Force base," said Terry. "We'll drive down to Sing-Sing and get Goniff. I figure on staying in Newburgh. It's close to Stewart without being on base. Then we'll head for England the next morning." She sat on the edge of the bed and kicked her shoes off. "I never figured I'd be happy to leave the States."

Actor snorted. "I don't know that England is any safer."

"Craig and I are trying to figure something out so, God forbid, this doesn't happen again." Terry looked at a spot on the floor. "If you go back to prison again, it will be over my dead body."

"Do not say that!" burst out Actor in anger. "This time it almost was. I cannot go through that again!"

Terry's eyes shot to him, startled at the admission. He looked down, studying the pipe in his hand. Terry stood up and walked behind his chair. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, Caro. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," the con man shook his head. "It was me. I overreacted. I seem to be doing that."

Terry rested her cheek alongside of his head. "We've all been through hell the past couple months. I think we're all on edge."

Actor set his pipe in the ashtray and rubbed her arms crossed in front of him. He leaned forward and stood up, pulling away from her. Terry straightened and watched him with a frown, unsure of what he was going to do. He turned to her and held a hand out. She placed hers in his and let him guide her to him. Always mindful of the bruised ribs, Terry curled her arms up so her hands rested on the back of his shoulders. She let him hold her as tightly as he wanted, her head tucked under his chin.

After a bit he spoke quietly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Terry pulled back and looked up at him. "That is entirely up to you. If you are still uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements, I will go get another room. It isn't a problem. We can always stay on the base tomorrow night."

"It's not a problem, Cara," he assured her.

The next morning at breakfast, Actor seemed more relaxed and himself, and Terry was a lot less tense. Neither of the other two men had any comments on the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Terry drove down the west side of the Hudson River. As she came around Storm King, she pulled over and pointed out West Point. Though they had lived in Manhattan, none of the men had ever been this far north. Farther on, Terry crossed a bridge over to the east side and continued down to Ossining.

She pulled into the parking lot in front of Sing-Sing. It didn't look any more inviting than Alcatraz or Attica. By far she figured Casino had had it best at Leavenworth. Steeling herself one more time, she got out and walked confidently to the gate.

Standing in the warden's office, Terry could hear Goniff chattering down the hall. This time she could not suppress a grin. The warden was trying to hide one himself. Apparently he was familiar with the little pickpocket.

Goniff entered the room with a jingling of chains that for some reason did not sound as ominous as it had on the other three. Terry watched his eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Bloody 'ell, Terry, you're alive!"

Oh crap, thought the girl with amusement. The Englishman was throwing her professional attitude out the window. "I'm still alive," she said with a grin. Schooling her features she turned to the warden. He was watching her dubiously. She smiled. "We had a little altercation with a bomb. Hazards of special forces work."

"You here for a visit, Love?" asked the pickpocket brightly.

Terry wished for some tape to shut his mouth until they were away from here. "No, we are going back to England and pick up where we left off."

"What, you and Actor leading us?"

"Later, Goniff!" instructed Terry as severely as she could.

"Oh, uh, right, Love."

The warden motioned for the shackles to be removed. Terry willed the little Cockney to keep quiet until they were back to the car. He just seemed to bounce along beside her as they were escorted out.

Once out in the parking lot, next to the car, he grabbed her up in a tight hug. She hugged him back quickly before saying, "Will you quit? Let's get out of here."

"Is this for real?" Goniff asked, "or a con?"

"It's for real," replied Terry. "I don't know why you guys seem to think I'm capable of managing four prison breaks. Get in the car!"

He climbed into the back seat and had an exuberant meeting with his buddy, Casino, and the other two men. Now Terry got to explain the whole story over again for a fourth time.

Terry found another motor court outside of Newburgh. This time she got three rooms and registered under the name Deitinger. She figured she had worn Mancini out.

They ate supper in a diner and retired back to Chief and Actor's room. Terry thought it was a minor miracle that she had made the drive back without a headache. Even Casino and Goniff's boisterous carrying on was not giving her one. She planned on staying with the men in the room for as long as possible. Though they were right next door, she knew she would miss the comfort and companionship of having Actor in her room. That luxury was now over.

The woman waited until after ten o'clock to place a collect call to her father's flat in Washington. Terry sat on one of the beds. Actor was reclined against the headboard behind her, smoking his pipe. Chief was at the window as usual. Casino and Goniff were sitting cross legged on the other bed, playing cards. She didn't know where Casino had found a deck and didn't want to know.

"Terry?" came her father's voice.

"Hi, Dad," said Terry. "How's Craig?"

"Pushing things," said Will. "Chris says he's worried about his men."

"Tell him to relax. I've got everything under control."

"Where are you?" asked the older Garrison.

"Someplace outside of Sing Sing," said Terry vaguely.

"Why won't you tell me where you are?" asked Will concerned.

"Call me paranoid, Dad, but Casino taught me how easy it is to bug a phone and I don't trust yours. I'm not going to be happy until we're on a plane tomorrow headed back to England."

"You have to make a little side trip before you can leave," broached Garrison.

"What?" demanded Terry.

"I need you to come to the War Department and get some papers first."

"Oh, no! No side trips. And especially not there!" said Terry angrily. "You want papers delivered send a courier. Not me."

"Terry, the papers are for you."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving these guys somewhere while I go into the lion's den and I most certainly am not taking them in there with me!"

"Terry, damn it, nobody's going to screw with them!" exclaimed Garrison angrily.

"Damn right nobody's going to screw with them!" yelled Terry back. "I won't allow it!"

"Watch your mouth," admonished Actor, pointing his pipestem at her. "You don't talk to your father like that."

"Who was that?" asked Garrison.

"Actor," replied Terry in a quieter voice.

"Good man," said Will with a grin in his voice.

Terry chuckled. "Yes, he is, Dad. They all are." She sobered. "Why do I have to go there?" she asked. "Can't it be sent to England?"

"We're upping your clearance so you can override if this were to, God forbid, happen again."

Terry frowned, "Just how much am I going to have? You raise me too high and nobody's going to let me go in on missions."

Garrison laughed, "Honey, you are already working far beyond your current security clearance. Just come here tomorrow. I will fly you out from Washington."

"And how am I supposed to get the guys in there, Dad? They don't exactly qualify for any kind of clearance," said Terry. "Can you guarantee their safety if I bring them there?"

"There will be passes for them. They will be safe. I promise." The older Garrison paused. "Terry, just what kind of sleeping arrangements do you have with four men?"

"I have my own room, Dad."

Casino shot her a look with a dirty grin. She dared not look at Actor.

The elder Garrison decided to take that at face value. "Okay, Honey. Fly into Quantico tomorrow and I'll have a car waiting. I'd like to meet this crew of yours."

"Looks like you're going to," said Terry unhappily. She brightened with an impish grin. "Say, Dad, you couldn't arrange a meeting with President Roosevelt could you, so I could try for a pardon?" Four pair of eyes stared at her.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Have you been drinking?"

"Funny, Dad," said Terry. "You've been hanging out with Craig for too long."

Will chuckled. "Just show up in my office tomorrow."

"Okay, but it's still against my better judgment."

"You are currently sitting by yourself in a motel room with four hardened criminals. What does that say for your judgment?"

"I have good taste in men?"

"Good night, Terry."

"Good night, Dad."

She hung up the phone and sat glancing around at the now quiet men who were watching her.

"I take it we are going to visit the War Department tomorrow," said Actor.

"So it seems," the girl replied.

"We get to meet your old man?" asked Casino.

Terry nodded.

"Blimey, a bloody general in the War Department," said Goniff brightly.

"This oughta be interesting," remarked Chief with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right," was all Terry could say.

"Hey," said Casino with a grin. "You were getting a little feisty there for awhile weren't you, Babe?"

Terry looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well, you guys mean a lot to me. I don't want anything more to happen to you." She looked around at them. 'You guys got me out of Poland and you had to know you'd get sent back to prison." She struggled unsuccessfully to get words out that would tell them how humbled and appreciative she was of that.

Goniff grinned at her. "Well, yuh know we all love yuh, Terry."

Terry felt her eyes start to burn. "Stop it, Goniff. You're gonna have me crying in a minute. I love you guys too."

"I think we figured that one out," drawled Chief with amusement.

Terry ducked her head and fought back the tears. She didn't see the amusement the men shared at seeing her blush. "I'm going back to my room and go to bed."

"I will walk you there," said Actor, getting up.

As Terry passed Casino, the safecracker snickered loudly. Terry walloped him alongside the head. "What did I tell you before?" she warned without heat and with a smile to offset the words.

"Just kiddin', Babe," said Casino with a grin.

Actor glared at him before escorting Terry outside. The two strolled slowly down to Terry's room.

"How is your head, Cara," asked the con man with concern.

"Not bad," said Terry. "I think it must be getting better. At least I am going farther between headaches."

He reached in his pocket and handed her the bottle of aspirin. She in turn handed him her room key. He opened the door for her. She stepped inside and turned to place a hand on his arm.

"I never said thank you to you," she spoke quietly.

"You do not need to," he assured her.

"You led us out of Poland, it had to be you, knowing you were going to be sent back to the Rock. And you, you're still watching out for me." She picked up his hand and studied it. "I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"Teresa," he chided mildly. "You do not have to thank me. And you have done the same for me. For all of us. I don't know of any other woman who would willingly go into the places you have in the past four days to get us free."

"You want the truth," she asked. "I think I'd rather take on the Wehrmacht."

The Italian chuckled. He eyed her curiously as she tugged on his hand and pulled him into the room. She stood on tiptoe and slipped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

Actor smiled his crooked smile. "Teresa, My Love, you would do just fine."

"Well, I don't want to find that out anytime soon," she said with a shiver.

Terry pulled his head down and gave him a kiss. He indulged himself in giving her one back.

"You better get back before Casino starts up again," she teased.

Actor sighed and shook his head. "If you need me . . ."

"I know where you are," she smiled.

He handed her the key and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Terry led the way through the maze of building. The four men followed, but were not comfortable. There was way too much Brass floating around this place. Terry knew they were worried because they were too quiet.

Actor recognized some of the generals from his avid reading of Stars and Stripes. He found it interesting and at the same time, unsettling. Terry seemed unfazed, occasionally acknowledging a greeting from a general or a colonel.

They entered an anteroom and Terry winked at Lieutenant Martin behind the desk with an accompanying grin. She received a grin in return.

"He's in conference," said the young officer.

"Two or three star?" asked Terry wryly.

"Three."

Just then the inner door opened to emit a gray haired, medium height, man with three stars on his shoulders. He saw Terry and shook his head. Poking his head back in the door, he said, "Will, your middle brat is here."

The men stiffened at the reference. Terry laughed. The general held his arms open and Terry moved in easily for a bear hug. She kissed his cheek. "Hello, Uncle."

"I hear you've been raising hell," said the general with a touch of approval.

"Somebody has to," acknowledged Terry.

"If I had known how deep you were going to get into this . . ."

"I know," smiled Terry. "I'd still be here pouring your coffee and straightening your tie."

"You'd be a whole lot safer."

"Wouldn't be half as fun," grinned Terry.

"You're as crazy as your brother."

"So are you," shot back Terry. "You backed us from the start."

"I'm still backing you." He glanced at the wary men. "They're damn good."

"Of course they are," said Terry cockily. "They're the best in the business. Craig knows how to pick 'em."

"Except for Wheeler," the general reminded her.

"Wheeler was not Craig's choice. He got blackmailed into that one and you know it."

The general grinned, "Just teasing, Child." He looked at his watch. "I have to go. Another boring meeting." He looked at the men behind her, eyes lingering on Actor. He knew who they all were. "Take care of her," he said.

"We try, Sir," said Actor.

"I'm sure it's not easy," said the general.

"Sam!" protested Terry.

"No it's not," replied Actor with a crooked grin. He had seen the twinkle in the man's eyes.

Terry stepped into her father's office. Will Garrison strode around the desk and hugged his daughter with a fierce intensity. Though they usually fought like two bears coming out of hibernation, the love was still there. When they stepped apart, Will looked over her shoulder. Terry turned. The men were still in the anteroom.

"Come on in, Guys," she called. "It's fairly safe."

The four entered the room and arrayed behind Terry. They were quiet and wary. Garrison studied them. Of course he knew what they were, but for his daughter to brave entering four maximum security prisons to get their release said a lot for the relationship. That and the fact they had brought his daughter out of Europe instead of running.

Will walked up to each man in turn and shook his hand, addressing them individually as Mr. Grainger, Mr. Sands, Mr. Coletti, and Mr. Borghese. "Or whatever your name is," he added at the end. This brought snickers from the other men and Terry.

"I am quite comfortable with Borghese," said Actor with a nod.

This elicited an open laugh from Terry. Will gave his daughter a brief look, figuring she must know his real name, and turned back to openly study the tall Italian. His appraisal was returned. This was the man his daughter was partnered with and who was considered second in command by his son. He gave a short nod to Actor which was returned with a slight tilt of the head. Will returned to his desk and handed Terry a small folded card.

Terry looked at it and shook her head. "Uh uhn," she said. "I don't want this kind of responsibility."

"Terry," said Will, "You've been handling responsibilities well beyond your clearance for the last year and a half. This just covers your tail feathers." Terry tucked it reluctantly into her pocket. Will eyed his daughter and switched the conversation to Lakota. "How did you get out of Poland?"

Terry looked at him sharply. Her eyebrows came together as she tried to remember. "Which time?" she asked in English.

"The first time."

"I don't know," she replied in English. She switched to Lakota. "I assume they got me out."

"You didn't come out through the arranged pickup. You came out through the Maquis." Garrison watched her reaction. Terry frowned. "The big one got you out, didn't he?"

"I would assume so," replied Terry cautiously. "He is very capable."

Garrison fixed his daughter with a calculating look. "He's working beyond his clearance too, isn't he?"

"He doesn't have any clearance," returned Terry.

"My point exactly. How did he know who to contact and how?"

Terry sighed. "Craig and I have been teaching him. He's got a mind like a bear trap plus the conning ability. Is this going to become a problem?"

"Not at all," said Will. "Between you and your brother, I owe that man an undying debt of gratitude." He frowned. "Can any of the others speak the big one's native language?"

"The safecracker speaks a few words. Why?"

Will looked at Actor. The con man returned his look. There was caution in his eyes. "Signor Borghese," said Will in Italian. "I just told my daughter I owe you an undying debt of gratitude." Actor looked at him sharply before he continued. "I read the reports. I know my children well enough to read between the lines. All of you men have shown a loyalty to my son that, frankly, at first I did not think was possible. Craig has told me, as he said he has told you, that he looks on you as an older brother and friend. As for my daughter, Craig said you took her under your wing so to speak, not just to teach her, but to protect her. You did not have to return to England. Once you got her to the underground, you all could have disappeared. Instead you brought her out, knowing you would undoubtedly be returned to prison for your efforts. Words cannot express the thanks that I owe you."

The others, including Casino, did not understand what was being said. They knew it was something serious by the tone, and the looks on faces of Terry and Actor. Actor hesitated before speaking, trying to formulate what he wanted to say. This was not going to be a con and it was hard for him to open up to a stranger with the truth, but he felt there were things he needed to say to this man.

"Sir, it is not you who owes me any gratitude," he said in Italian. "I owe my life to the Lieutenant and Teresa. Your son gave me a second chance where no one else would have. He stood behind me, even when I did not deserve it. Your daughter taught me trust, and has given me hope that I might be able to turn my life around if we survive this war. They both taught me what it is like to be family. I think they taught all of us that. I have very little family left. For me this is a very special gift. No, Sir, I am the one who owes much to you and your family."

The two men exchanged looks. Terry watched the two of them, chewing hard on her lower lip. The lieutenant came to the door, interrupting the moment.

"Sir, their plane is ready."

Garrison turned to his daughter. "You better hurry up and get them back to the war, where it's safer."

Terry smiled. "Thanks, Dad. We could not have done this without your help."

Garrison smiled, "Daughter, I fully expect if we hadn't pulled this off, you would have been the first person to successfully break an inmate out of Alcatraz and the other three prisons." He looked at Actor.

The con man smiled, "Sir, that would not surprise me."

As soon as they were on the plane and in the air, they all relaxed. About an hour into the flight, Terry started rubbing her forehead. The pain was escalating from a dull ache to a steady roar. Actor kept an eye on her. She pulled the aspirin bottle out of her pocket and tossed another four into her mouth. She chewed them. Actor grimaced. He reached an arm out and guided her to his shoulder. She tucked in under his chin and slid her arm across his waist.

"Try to sleep as much as you can," said Actor quietly.

Casino was sitting sideways on a seat across the aisle, talking to Chief and Goniff. He stared at Actor and Terry. The girl had never had a problem snuggling up to Goniff and himself and sometimes Chief, but he never seen her do it openly with Actor in all the time they had been together. He'd never seen the two share a bed before now either. Casino still wasn't sure whether the two were intimate or not. Neither would admit to it. Actor's eyes met his.

"Headache," said the con man.

Goniff got up and leaned over the back of his seat. He too was surprised to see the girl nestled against the con man. The Englishman got up and pulled a blanket from the overhead rack. He slipped behind Actor's seat and spread the blanket over the sleeping girl.

Terry was more relaxed now that they were in the air and on the way back to London. It was as though the anxiety of the past couple months had caught up with her. She slept off and on during the entire flight. She woke up and got off the plane with the others when they stopped to refuel in Greenland. Of course, Goniff's perpetually empty stomach had to be fed again. Terry felt well enough to tease the pickpocket. She had missed his constant chatter. She slept off and on during the flight to Ireland, sometimes leaning against the window and sometimes curled up against Actor. The con man didn't seem to mind. By the time they reached the airbase outside London from Ireland, her headache was pretty much gone.

The first order of business was to go to the hospital to see Craig. The cons were as anxious as she was. Unfortunately, their reputation had preceded them. While Terry went into her brother's room, the men were read the riot act by a major who did not want his patient disturbed by the antics he had been warned of by his nurses who had dealt with the group before.

Terry slipped into her brother's hospital room. Craig was still asleep. He looked a little better than when she had last seen him a week ago. His face was still a little drawn, the left arm and both legs still in casts. She stoked the blond hair and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Brother, wake up. He moved restlessly. "Craig, sweetheart, wake up."

His eyes opened and he immediately came awake as he looked into her face. Terry smiled at him.

"You're back," he said.

"Yeah and I brought you a present."

She straightened and went to the door. Terry opened it to let the cons troop quietly in. They had been told any excessive noise and they would be banned from the hospital. She looked between bodies and saw a smile on her brother's face. It brought one to hers. Craig would be all right now. Maybe they all would. Silently, she slipped into the hall and left him with his men.


End file.
